Hau'Rii
by Starflower-Gem
Summary: ON HOLD Harry's life seems to be governed by one accident after another. This latest misunderstanding lands him in a competely different world. Utterly confused Harry finds himself caught between annoying muggles and giant perverted cat people. Slash
1. Abduction

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Avatar...I just like to play with them a bit.**_

* * *

_**Hau'Rii**_

_**By Starflower-Gem**_

_**Prologue**_

Harry stared in awe at the colossal building in front of him, squeezing his way through to the front of the crowd, mindless of his white quidditch uniforms even the the sea of muggles. That sort of thing just wasn't important when faced with _this_.

Somewhere inside that monument was a rocket set to launch in little more then an hour.

The land surrounding the building was sectioned off from the public by use of a huge spike-tipped fence. The grounds were already teeming with life as muggles scurried about making sure everything was as it should be and the area outside the fence was packed with eager civilians waiting to see the start of yet another epic journey to Pandora.

Large green eyes ate up all the details, as he kept up a running commentary to his friend on the phone. "Are you seeing this, Mione?" He chirped excitedly, practically bouncing in place.

A groan from over the line was his answer, 'You are so lucky Harry." Hermione moaned pitifully to her best friend, "I wish I could see this in person as well."

Harry could completely understand, watching an Avatar Launch (as the public had dubbed the event) on the telly was just not the same. Harry really was fortunate, if he didn't have a quidditch match in a few days he would be sitting next to Hermione back in England watching this larger then life moment on the 24 inch screen they had set up at the burrow. "Yeah, I wish you were here too." He breathed forlornly over the phone.

It wasn't a real muggle phone, those had a tendency to explode whenever Harry got his hands on them so Hermione had been forced to intercede and make Harry a magic friendly version.

Yeah, Hermione was bloody brilliant.

So brilliant, in fact, that she could easily get a job working on Pandora, as was her life long dream. But she would always laugh off Harry's earnest encouragement, saying he was exaggerating-as any good friend would.

Harry put the blame for that on her boyfriend's shoulders. Harry loved Ron like a brother, but it was no big secret that he was a little overbearing. He threw a fit every time Hermione even suggested that she might want to travel the world...let alone the universe. So, being the good girlfriend that she was, she had stopped mentioning it a long time ago.

Harry thought it was a real shame, but he was pretty much in the same boat. His own girlfriend, Ron's little sister, wasn't much better. All Ginny seemed to have on her mind these days was marriage. And Harry was quite sure he was not ready for that just yet.

A sigh from over the line tipped Harry off before Hermione even spoke, "I'm sorry Harry, I've got to go. Ron just got back, and you know how he is." Harry winced, feeling sorry for his friend, knowing that with Ron home she wouldn't be able to watch the launch after all. "I'll tell you all about it when I get home, we'll pull out the pensive and make a day of it." He promised solemnly.

"Thanks Harry." He could hear the sad smile in her voice, and feel it reflected on his own face, "Good luck on your game later, and don't forget to call me!"

Harry smiled brighter at this, his earlier excitement bubbling forth, "Sure thing, Mione." He chirped before shutting off the phone. Hermione was a bit of a worry-wart, but he wouldn't have her any other way.

Now that he could focus all his attention on the moment he stepped closer to the gate, his eyes fixed on the building and people running around inside. There were, of course, guards standing at attention all around the perimeter, keeping an eye on the muggles congregating on the field and in the road-Harry naturally kept well away from those particular muggles...they looked like they could snap his neck in two if he so much as looked at them the wrong way.

Harry wasn't a science enthusiast like Hermione, but he had always been fascinated with muggle technology. This little quirk had probably stemmed from growing up with the Dursley's, surrounded by it but unable to touch.

Muggles had come a long way technology wise, but it had come at a terrific cost. The air on Earth was so polluted it was the most deadly poison ever discovered. The ecosystem was trashed and muggles had been forced to build their homes in small 'safe' communities. Harry had grown up in one such 'bubble', as had Hermione, and they had both been fascinated by the Avatar Program for as long as they could remember.

Wizards, on the other hand, had been driven further and further into obscurity. The wizarding world was almost entirely separate from the muggle one with only a few key locations, such as Diagon Alley, overlapping.

Since joining the magical society Harry had had little contact with the muggle side of things, only spending a few short months with the Dursley's come summertime while he replenished his blood protection. Now that he was of age and Voldemort was gone, things had changed drastically.

Joining a quidditch team after he graduated had been the best idea he'd ever had. It allowed him to get away from Briton and explore the rest of the world and made it easier to escape into the muggle side of things.

Which is exactly what he'd done here. He'd been in America for a few weeks now, getting ready for the World Cup and when he'd learned that the Launch would take place while he was there...well, it was just too good to pass up.

So as soon as his practice had finished he'd slipped away from the team, not bothering to shower or change (in case he missed it) and made his way into a muggle district intent on watching the Launch in person.

Harry's attention was snatched away from the goings on inside the fence by one of the guards.

He was a big man, taller then Ron with hulking muscles and a shiny bald head.

And he was looking directly at Harry.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, glancing around before looking back-yep still looking at him. And it wasn't just an innocent 'look', no, he was _looking-_looking. Like he recognized Harry.

Which was utterly preposterous because the man was so obviously a muggle it could have been tattooed on his shinny little forehead.

U-huh, and now he was walking, and Harry didn't like that. No he did not. Unfortunately the man didn't seem to be receiving Harry's urgent telepathic message of 'go away go away go away I didn't do anything go away' and before Harry really knew what had happened his arm had been taken captive by the giant's massive hand.

And now he was being steered towards the gates and poor Harry was utterly confused and more then a little worried. He glanced around at the crowd, hoping someone would come to his rescue.

America seemed to be out of Superhero's at the moment because no one seemed to want to help, in fact he could see several people staring at them with a disturbing amount of interest.

Sadistic interest, Harry thought to himself as he was pushed through the gates and onto the compound.

The only thought running through Harry's brain now was something along the lines of, 'What did I do this time'. And it was such a pitiful thought that Harry decided to ignore that it had come from him and listen, instead, to what his kidnapper was saying.

"It's a good thing you showed up when you did, Dr. Porter. We were starting to worry that you would miss the launch."

This caused Harry to scowl to himself, part in confusion and part in irritation. He was just about to correct the man, after all his name was Potter, not Porter, when the man _talked over him_. Leaving Harry gaping in indignation at the audacity of the muggle...I mean really, talking over him, how rude.

"Of course, you did call to say you would be a little late and we have been keeping an eye out for you, and you didn't miss the launch so there's nothing to really worry about."

Uh, yeah there was, Harry hadn't made any such call, and certainly not too _here. _He was just about to correct the man, again, when he was gone and someone else was pushing Harry through the doors to the facility.

Harry barely had time to blink before he was accosted by a horde of white coated scientists. The next hour passed in a whirlwind of activity that left Harry dizzy and disoriented.

In the end, he found himself in some kind of shuttle, stuffed into a box that disturbingly resembled a coffin. He didn't have time to process anything else before the box filled with an icy blue mist and his world turned black.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	2. Poor Traumatized Harry

_**Shau'Hei**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Poor Traumatized Harry**_

When Harry finally woke from his drugged sleep he was sure he was hallucinating. Why else would he be in heaven unless he was dead…and he really didn't want to be dead. So he was hallucinating; it would certainly explain the deformed ghosts that were floating above him at the moment.

"Ah, you're awake, Doctor Porter. How do you feel?" Ghost number one asked, doing a quick medical check up on Harry. Harry didn't get a chance to answer the question, though because she just kept talking, "Well, it looks like everything's in order. You're belongings are in the locker, and you'll need this for when you leave." The 'ghost' (which Harry was pretty sure wasn't a ghost anymore) said while shoving a mask into Harry's hands.

Still dazed from the sleep gas, Harry floated his way to his locker. Why in the world was everything so white? It hurt his eyes and made it even harder to see without his glasses. He couldn't judge distance, and everything was one long white blur.

He vaguely remembered being pulled into the Avatar Base shortly before take off and being shoved into his little pod over there. But that felt like years ago, which was weird because it had only happened yesterday.

What on Merlin's Earth was going on here?

Everything around him was white, and that included his quidditch robes. When He'd just gotten off practice he had immediately rushed to the take off site. He hadn't had time to change unless he wanted to miss the launch.

Nothing about this made any sense to, where was he? Why was everything floating? Why had they kidnapped him? And why did everyone keep calling him Doctor Porter? He name was Potter, not Porter, and he was _not _a doctor.

He was still in a daze when everyone was herded out of the white sleeping chamber and into what looked to be the inside of some type of shuttle.

Harry was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

**_tthptthptthptt_**

Harry's bad feeling increased when the ship set down. The only reason Harry knew they had landed was the sudden rustling around him. People were putting their masks on, and that alarmed Harry even further. Why would they need gas masks? Just where had these stupid muggles taken him?

A nudge against his side jerked him from his thoughts and he rushed to pull his mask on, moments later the hanger door fell open and everyone started marching out. Like, literally marching.

Harry stared at them all in stunned silence, his panic wasn't diminishing in the least. Someone snapped at him to get a move on, and he quickly shuffled off the ship. That was when he got his first good look at his surroundings and what he found scared him more then Voldemort ever had.

"Welcome to Pandora." He heard someone say to one of the soldiers. This sent poor Harry over the edge and he swayed on his feet, his legs giving out from under him.

"Whoa!" Someone exclaimed from behind him and he felt a pair of strong arms snatch him up before he hit the pavement.

His vision spotted for one terrifying moment before Harry brought himself back under control. He found himself sprawled across the lap of a man in a wheel chair, and they were surrounded by at least six soldiers. "You okay there?" The man asked, concern in his eyes.

Harry hastily extracted himself, fiddling with his robes in nervousness. "Yes, thank you." He murmured. Anything else that might have been said was forestalled by some military man barking at them to move it…again. Harry sighed and followed the soldiers into the compound. They found their way to a small room where another officer was giving a lecture about the dangers of Pandora.

"Doctor Porter! Over here!" someone called when the debriefing was over, and Harry dutifully made his way over to the scrawny young man who was waving his hand around like a child on the first day of school. "It's good to see you again, and as I'm sure you know this is Jake Sully; Tom's brother." Whoever this was obviously thought he knew him.

Harry just nodded, not sure he wanted to try asking what was going on, with all the military personel running around he was afraid he might get shot for trespassing.

And that was not on his to-do list.

_**tthptthptthptt**_

The boy didn't seem to find Harry's silence odd as he lead them on a tour of the area, especially where they would be working.

With the Avatars.

Harry wasn't quite so upset anymore. The thought of getting to use one of these beautiful creatures to explore the planet Hermione and him had dreamed of for so long was like a dream come true and pushed any concerns he might have had firmly out the window.

Jake's and Norm's (their guide's name as Harry had just discovered) avatar's were huge. And while Harry's Avatar was also larger Harry himself it was quite a bit shorter then the others. Harry thought it was extremely unfair that even among giants Harry was still short.

While the scientists spoke Harry studied his avatar. It really was beautiful. Indigo skin with beautiful creamy markings all over that were almost luminecent in the sharp glow of the lab. The hair was blacker then Harry's, and long and perfectly plated, reaching well past it's hips to tickle his knees with two stray strands framing his face. It's eyes were shut, but even so, Harry could see that they were huge. His ears were thin, long, and curled inwards with a carefully tapered tip, and there was a long tail half as tall as the avatar itself.

Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

**tthptthptthptt**

After seeing the Avatar's Norm lead Harry and Jake into another section of the bio lab where they pushed Jake into a chair and told him to make his first video log. Apparently this Doctor Porter person Harry was masquerading as was already an expert on such things so Harry got out of that particular assignment for the moment.

Norm and his friend stood over to one side hunched over what Harry assumed were some very interesting papers, and Harry was left to entertain himself.

Hopping up on the table to Jake's left Harry watched him with undisguised curiosity. He had grown up more or less without technology, and seeing just how far muggles had progressed was astounding.

It wasn't all that surprising that they had managed to kill off a majority of Earth, he wondered if they regretted it? Considering that they just moved onto a new planet Harry somehow doubted it.

Magic was the only thing keeping Earth alive, and that was just barely. Wizarding communities were the only true green places left on earth, and if the muggles every discovered them, Harry was sure the wizarding world would become just as drab as the rest of that world.

Pandora, on the other hand, was a wonderland that this little 'Alice' couldn't wait to get out and explore.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Jake jerking back and looking over at the two scientists across from Harry. "-Is this right? I just say whatever to the video log?"

It was a good question, and one Harry would also like to know the answer to, since he was supposed to excel at it already. He thought it might be rather difficult to explain why he couldn't recollect how to talk to a camera.

Norm looked up, a smile on his lips, "Yeah, we've got to get into the habit of documenting everything. What we see, what we feel-it's all part of the science."

"Yeah, good science is good observation." Max Patel added, and wasn't he a man after Hermione's heart. Speaking of Hermione, she was probably frantic right about now.

"Plus it'll help keep you sane for the next six years." This made Harry pause. He had technically known that the flight to Pandora took years, but it hadn't seemed like that long to Harry. Had he really been missing for six years? If so, Hermione would be more then just a little frantic. And there was no telling what Ginny was thinking.

Harry had to bite back a groan, and judging by the way Mr. Sully was practically banging his head against the desk he must be having similar thoughts himself. Jake sighed, before straightening in his chair and adjusted his camera. "So, here I am…doing science."

Yeah, Jake had summed that up quite nicely.

_**tthptthptthptt**_

"Grace Augustine is a legend." Norm Chattered excitedly. Obviously the boy idolized the woman, "She's wrote the book," He continued, "I mean _literally_ wrote the book, on Pandorian botany."

"That's cus she likes plants better then people." Max joked, directing his remarked to Jake, and Harry had to refrain from chuckling. "Course you already knew all this, Doctor." He said, now addressing Harry.

The wizard merely smiled, hoping he looked fairly knowledgeable…but intelligence wasn't exactly Harry's forte, so he wasn't completely convinced he had pulled it off.

Again no one seemed to find his reaction odd, which was a relief to poor Harry. "Here she is, Cinderella herself, back from the ball." Max stated as they came to a stop in what Norma had labeled as the "link room." Grace was a stern looking woman with red hair and a cigarette between her lips. Her sharp eyes turned on the small group at the man's voice, "Grace, I'd like you to meet Norm Spellman," Harry's eyes flicked to the young man, his eyebrows getting lost in his messing mop of black hair-what an interesting surname. "Jake Sully," He continued, "And I believe you've met Dr. Porter already."

"Dr. Porter, it's good to see you again."

Harry gave her a small smile and took her hand in a tentative handshake, the woman's grip was firm. Harry had no idea how to respond, luckily he didn't have to, "I look forward to working with you." She added before turning her focus on Norm.

Harry let out a tiny sigh of relief when the woman's attention was directed elsewhere-that woman was scary.

"Norm, I hear good things about you. How's your Na'vi?"

Norm didn't seem to share Harry's sentiments regarding the scientist and immediately launched into a stream of unfamiliar words. The language was a strange combination of guttural and lyrical sounds, some of which sounded remarkably like growling.

Harry wasn't the only one with no idea what was being said if Jakes expression was anything to go by, and not for the first time Harry wondered what his story was.

"Uh, Grace," Their guide interrupted tentatively, "This is Jake Sully." Dr. Patel seemed to have lost a bit of his confidence and Harry couldn't blame him when Grace turned a truly venomous look on the man in the wheelchair.

Jake obviously tried to ignore the look by politely extending his hand, "Ma'am-" His attempt at breaking the ice failed epically.

"Yeah yeah, I know who you are." Grace said coldly, talking right over the man and outright ignoring the hand-which Jake slowly retracted. "I don't need you." she continued, a little harshly in Harry's opinion, "I need your brother, you know, the PhD who trained for three years for this mission."

Harry didn't know the full story, but it didn't take a genius to know Jake wouldn't be on Pandora at all if his brother was at all capable to come.

The woman's downright hostile tone and disrespectful words had Harry's eyes narrowing at her.

His suspicions were proven true when Jake responded, "He's dead." Jake's voice was void of any and all emotion, but his eyes were burning, "I know it's a big inconvenience for you." He snarled.

Oh yes, Jake Sully was pissed.

It obviously threw Grace back, but she covered it up quickly, giving the seated man an appraising look. "How much lab training have you had?" she asked shrewdly.

"I dissected a frog once." Jake answered honestly, causing Harry to stifle a snicker. It was more then Harry had done; he hadn't made it quite that far in his muggle education before entering Hogwarts.

"Ya see, ya see!" Grace snarled, "They're just pissing on us without even the courtesy of calling it rain."

Harry did start snickering then as Grace stormed off, loudly voicing her opinions on the blockheads leading the Pandorian Expedition.

Norm was giving Harry a funny look, and Jake had cracked a smile at Harry's obvious mirth. Soon Harry had dissolved into helpless giggles.

By the time Harry had gotten himself back under control Max had returned and all three of Harry's companions were watching him with a mixture of bemusement and indulgence.

Harry flushed slightly under the attention, no matter how often he was stared at he would never be used to it. Unfortunately being the boy-who-lived, and the defeater of Voldimort, not to mention a world famous quidditch player, often left Harry in the spotlight to be all but worshipped.

"Sorry." He murmured sheepishly.

Jake grinned at him and Max just brushed it off. "Come on, I'll show you your rooms."

It turned out that each of the avatar drivers were awarded their own quarters. It wasn't much, just a small generic white bedroom with an attached bath and sitting room.

As soon as the door shut behind him Harry shrugged out of his quidditch robes before dropping onto his bed; his mind blissfully blank.

He stared at the ceiling for a long time without seeing anything before he finally drifted to sleep.

_**tthptthptthptt**_

As a wizard Harry had experienced many forms of travel, most of which were instantaneous. All were very unique experiences with varying effects; such as the dizzying spinning which accompanied Floo travel, or the claustrophobic sensation induced by apparation. And lets not forget the harsh landings he received from port keys throwing him at the ground or the freedom granted him from flying. All were very effective ways of transporting yourself from one place to another.

None could compare to the wild ride he received when transferring his soul from one body to another.

The moment he settled into his new Pandorian skin he felt something snap into place. It was sharp and abrupt, leaving him panting and disoriented with a bad case of vertigo.

It was another few confusing moments before he realized just what had happened.

His magic had somehow connected with this new body. It should have been impossible, he shouldn't have even been able to use his magic in his avatar body since his core should have remained with his human form.

Harry wasn't sure how he felt about this, he really shouldn't be so surprised. After all, since when has the laws of nature (and any other laws anyone had discovered throughout history) ever applied to him?

Regardless, he had been surprised. He was also a little worried as well; because if his magical core was now in this body, what would that mean for his human form?

He wished Hermione were there, she would know what to do. And if she didn't, she would soon find out.

Yes, he needed to talk to Hermione. He just wasn't sure how to go about doing that.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a commotion going on around him and when he opened his eyes it was to complete and utter chaos.

Something large and blue stumbled passed him, leaving a trail of destruction in it's wake. Shortly following this was another blue creature, hurrying after the first. This one was muttering and apologizing while ripping all sorts of wires from it's body in order to chase after the first.

Harry was forgotten in the confusion, but that was fine with him. It gave him a little while to sort out his thoughts…and body.

It was very bizarre to look down at his hand, only to not see his hand. His fingers were longer and blue, and he seemed to be missing a few fingers. Experimentally he wiggled his toes, smiling in amusement when his tail twitched instead. Okay, so this might be more of an adventure then he thought.

After a few minutes he was able to make his way out of the room into the sunlight. It felt marvelous. Looking around he was able to see a number of avatars about the garden. Some were off playing ball, others were training. And a small group were clustered near a long line of native plants. Harry kind of recognized them.

It was strange to look at those almost familiar faces. If he hadn't known better he would have said it was magic. But, maybe it was. The magic of science?

It was to this small group that Harry headed for. He was smiling when he reached them. He didn't seem to be the only one who was enjoying himself, the others were all smiling as well. Which was a bit of a marvel in itself since Grace and Jake didn't seem to get along at all.

Jake grinned at him when he arrived, "You've got to try this." He enthused, handing a large fruit to the smaller man. Harry smiled and took the fruit, only to freeze when a light breeze swept through his hospital gown.

Dread filled him, and all the blood drained from his face in a split second. It happened again, and the feeling of 'wrongness' only increased. Unfortunately Harry had a sneaking suspicion he knew just what was wrong. What was _missing._

In a move so fast no one could have anticipated it Harry spun and violently reached up to grab the front of Grace's tank top to drag her down to his level before growling in her face, "What did you do to me? Where the bloody hell are my bits?" His accent, which no one had noticed since he rarely spoke higher then a murmur, was clearly present.

Grace's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden man handling, and her hands latched onto his in an attempt to pry him loose. "Excuse me?" She coughed in surprise. Everyone else in the garden were to shocked by the sudden violent streak from the usually placid girl.

"My bits." His hissed in her face, "Where are my _bits._"

Grace's eyes narrowed, her tugging at Harry's hands wasn't getting her anywhere, "I haven't a clue what you're talking about Ms. Porter but-"

Harry interrupted her with a snarl, "I'm not Ms Porter, you bint. I'm not even a girl."

This had everyone in the vicinity thoroughly confused, "I don't know what's gotten into you Doctor, but this is not amusing." Grace growled back, still trying to yank the other avatar's hands off her clothes.

"I'm not a doctor." Harry explained evenly, but his eyes were burning, "My name is Harry Potter and I'm a boy."

Snickering could be heard from Harry's left and his head snapped in that direction. His eyes narrowed at Jake's avatar form, "You think this is funny, do you?" He hissed again, "How would you like it if I chopped off what made you a man? You wouldn't be chuckling then, now would you?"

Jake's jaw snapped shut, and his hand's rushed to protectively cup his jewels.

Harry glared at him for a moment more before turning back to the gob smacked Grace.

"You're serious?" Harry didn't say anything, he didn't need too since his glare spoke for him. "But, how? Where's Doctor Porter?"

Irritated, Harry shoved the woman away, "How should I bloody well know?" His accent was heavy on his tongue and his tail was whipping behind him lethally. "I've never even met the woman. I was just there to watch the take off but some ruddy guard snatched me out of the crowd and stuffed me in a box."

"Why didn't you say anything when you got here then? This is no place for civilians, and you're no scientist either." Grace berated him.

Harry sneered at her, doing a very good imitation of Malfoy if he did say so himself. Before he could say anything a string of gunshots rang in the distance followed by two or three explosions. Harry waited until the sound had stopped before looking at Grace pointedly, "That is why I didn't say anything. I may be short, but I'm not stupid. This place is simply crawling with trigger-happy Neanderthals."

He knew he had a point, and he could tell she knew it too.

There was a few minutes of strained silence before Grace sank to the ground, her face planted firmly in her thin blue hand.

Harry watched her for a few minutes and when it became apparent he was going to be ignored for a while he took control of the situation, "Now, as I was saying…what happened to my bits?"

Grace rubbed her eyes tiredly, "Doctor Porter is a woman, Mr. Potter. This avatar was designed for her, born of her DNA, and only she should be capable of connecting with it." Harry shrugged unapologetically.

"Looks like it worked fine for me."

Grace sent a glare up at him. "As I was saying, that avatar was designed specifically for Doctor Porter. And since Doctor Porter is a woman, her avatar is also a woman."

Harry frowned, not at all liking where this was going.

"Yeah, well, he's here now isn't he?" Jake cut in, bringing the scientist's attention to him, "Think of it this way, Harry here is like me. Doctor Porter will not be arriving for another six years, and you'll be down one researcher."

Grace was obviously not impressed by the man's cocky grin, but Harry found he was starting to like the smug git.

_**Review!**_


	3. Harry's Dress   I mean Robes

**_Sha'Hei_**

**_Chapter 2: Harry's Dress...I mean Robes_**

Harry sat across the table from Jake Sully; the other man had a cup of coffee in front of him, while Harry had opted for tea.

What Harry was really craving was a glass of butterbeer, or, better yet, firewiskey. But seeing as Harry was currently the only wizard on Pandora he doubted he would be able to locate a glass of pumpkin juice, let alone anything stronger.

"And there is absolutely no way to fix my avatar?" Harry asked while shooting a glare at Grace, who was standing with her hands braced on the table.

The woman growled, and Harry responded by ferine baring his teeth at her. Two could play at that game. And play at that game they had, in fact, Harry and the insufferable scientist had been at it for well into the night. Harry insisted that they fix his avatar or make him a new one, and Grace staunchly denied the possibility.

"There is nothing to fix, Potter." She say through clenched teeth, this was a repeat conversation, and Harry, of course, knew exactly what the woman would say next. Sure enough…"The avatar was made to be female, you will just have to deal with it." Harry opened his mouth to argue, but she raised her hand, "No Mr. Potter, we cannot get you a new avatar, Even with our accelerated growth tanks it would be impossible. It took years to create the ones we have now, and years more to bring them an appropriate age. It simply cannot be done. You have no choice, so suck it up." Harry glowered at her, not at all liking the cruel twist the woman's lips took before she spoke her next line, "That is, if you can even connect to her again."

Harry huffed, crossing his arms and stamping down the urge to stick his tongue out at the obnoxious female, "Hey, It's not my fault." Harry claimed, ignoring the amused glances of all the men in the room. "And before you even ask, I have no idea how it happened. For all I know, connecting to Dr. Porter's avatar was some kind of fluke." It wasn't, Harry knew.

He was perfectly aware of what his magic-his unpredictable, _spiteful_ magic- had done. The bloody thing had betrayed him, adopting this new foreign body; abandoning Harry's _real_ form in the process.

Bloody fantastic is what it was.

Mind the sarcasm there.

The real kicker, though, was that his soul was still attached to his core, and since his core and soul were currently inhabiting separate bodies that left Harry with a whole other slew of problems.

It was giving him a massive headache, and the annoying bint's incessant screeching was driving him up a wall.

His mental rant was cut off by Jake's curiously amused voice, "So, _Harry_, want to tell us why you're wearing a dress."

Harry froze.

No, scratch that, the world froze.

Harry slowly turned his head to the grinning ex-soldier. The room was unnaturally quiet now as everyone's attention zeroed in on the wizard.

Harry twitched.

Jake's beady little eyes were sparking at him unrepentant.

Harry promptly retracted any and all complimentary thoughts he'd _ever_ directed at the blasted muggle. "I am _not_ wearing a dress." He growled out, his eye's narrowing dangerously.

Jake didn't seem to sense the imminent danger, either that or he ignored it entirely. Harry didn't care which it was, Sully was going down either way.

"It look's like a dress to me." Harry's head swiveled towards Norm, seated on a conveniently placed sofa off to one side. The man seemed to have taken courage from Jake's boldness. Harry fully intended to inform him on just how _unappreciated _his opinion was. It was sure to be a humiliating and painful lesson, to be sure.

Harry leveled a toxic glare on the young man, which didn't seem to effect the buffoon in the least. "These are _robes."_ Harry bit out, highly offended, and not a little embarrassed.

"Robes, huh?' Jake teased, "Like what an angel wears?" At this all the men, excluding the silently fuming Harry, burst into unruly laughter.

"Robe's, dress, who care's? What I really want to know is why you were cross-dressing in the first place." Max added, he was not about to be excluded from the teasing. Harry decided that none of them would receive Christmas gifts from him…ever.

Harry's frown eased and a sly smirk plastered itself on his lips, causing all present to snap their mouths shut and share nervous glances.

Harry's eyes swept over the lot of them before settling on the largest of the trio, Jake Sully.

Harry stuck his nose in the air, flicking a strand of hair out of his face, "You're just jealous." He stated haughtily.

Jake arched an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yes," Harry continued, looking down his nose at the marine, which was quite a feat considering that even sitting Harry was shorter then the man, "You are jealous that it looks so much better on me then it every would on you."

Jake grinned, "Oh yes, cross-dressing has always been my deepest most secret desire. I'd kill to have a body like yours." He was laughing now, and even Harry was smiling.

Grace was looking between them incredulously. Norm and Max were snickering; both had obviously been unprepared for the sudden mental image of the tough, ex-soldier in tights and high heels.

Harry had to admit, it was a funny thought.

Grace pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head at the table below her. "I'm going to bed; I'll see you all in the link room first thing tomorrow."

"That is an excellent idea." Harry chirped, standing up. "It's been a long, trying day, so I think I'll turn in now."

Jake grinned at him again, maneuvering himself away from the table, "Yeah, I think I'd be tired too if I'd had an unexpected sex-change."

Harry glared, slapping the back of his head as he sauntered passed, "Git." He muttered, heading out the door.

He could hear the man's laugh fallowing him down the hall.

_**Tthptthptthptt**_

Back in his room Harry found himself once again sprawled over his bed as he stared blankly at the ceiling. How in the name of Merlin did he get himself into these situations?

Everything about the last few days was just completely ridiculous, each moment more absurd then the last.

Obviously _someone_ out there thought it was fun toying with Harry's life until it was completely unrecognizable.

Wizards, as a general rule, don't believe in a Higher Power, but Harry found it a little too coincidental that Harry had wound up with a female Avatar that his magic _just happened_ to take to like a broom to flight.

No, Harry had long ago decided that something out there thought he made a good plaything, and Hermione had agreed with him. Ron, on the other hand…He'd just said that Harry had bad luck.

Somehow Harry couldn't help but think that _no one_ could possibly have _that_ bad of luck-could they?

Well, luck-type and god-people aside, the fact remained that Harry would still be turning into a girl on a regular basis.

That thought did not sit well with the young man and he resisted squirming uncomfortably.

With a groan Harry turned o his side and buried his head into a flat, standard-issue pillow.

Turning into a girl wasn't Harry's biggest problem either (as much as his male ego objected); he still needed to call Hermione and _that_ was not a conversation he was looking forward to.

He had no idea how he was going to explain everything, and there was no bloody way he was going to tell _anyone_ back home about that Avatar. He'd _never_ hear the end of it. He was tempted to forgo the call altogether, but he couldn't do that to the only family he'd ever had.

Thinking about Hermione inevitably brought up thoughts of Ron. His two friends were probably married by now. He felt a pang at having missed such an important moment in his friend's lives.

Thoughts of Ron and Marriage shifted to the redhead's younger sister Ginny Weasley-Harry's girlfriend.

Ex-girlfriend?

Were they even together anymore? Did Ginny think he'd abandoned her?

And, more importantly, did his team think he had run away; left them high and dry right before the biggest game of the season?

Harry was brimming with questions, but there were no answers.

Sleep was a long time in coming for the young avatar-driver.

_**Earth**_

_**~Hermione~**_

"Granger, Snow want's to see you in his office." Draco Malfoy's silky drawl cut through the silence of the library like a shark through the water.

Startled Hermione's head snapped up, wide brown eyes meeting the cool grey's of her peer.

She blinked at the handsome man for a moment, her mind still half-way between her notes and what he had said.

One blond eyebrow arched at her and she could swear one corner of his mouth had twisted up into a smirk, but he was gone before she could be sure.

Shaking her head, Hermione rose from her place among the many books she had been researching.

Omar Snow was the head of the Department of Mystery's in the Ministry of Magic. He was a man to be obeyed, and when he called one of his Unspeakable's to his office, you went, no if's and's or but's about it.

The man was ancient, like Dumbledore ancient; but without the grandfatherly persona the old Headmaster was famous for. He was a bald man, except for a long thin, snow white ponytail; and was as far from the stereotype of 'old and frail' as one could get.

His office was located in the very center of the mage that made up his department. Having been an Unspeakable for 3 1\2 years now, Hermione had no trouble finding her way.

Her light knock was answered with a brisk, "It's open."

Slipping inside she searched out her boss, saying simply, "Malfoy said you needed to see me?"

Omar leaned back in his chair. "That is correct." His voice was a deep gravely rumble that was a complete contrast with his looks. "It seems we have another 'Potter Call'."

Hermione sighed, her shoulder's slumping. In the five years Harry had been missing they had had a steady stream of people claiming they were the famous young man.

It was painful for Hermione to be so forcefully reminded of her friend and she would like nothing more then to ignore the ignorant fool's who thought they could fool Hermione-one of Harry Potter's closest friends-into believing they were Harry.

"Alright" she breathed, trying to fight back the surge of anger and grief the thought of another imposter brought to her, "Where is he? Let's get this over with."

"That's the problem." Snow told her, running a hand over his tired eyes, "It's a muggle call."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up, "What?" She asked, taken aback, "A _muggle _is claming to be Harry." The thought was utterly preposterous, "How do they even know about him?"

"We don't know." He admitted with a grimace, "We're currently looking into the possibility of a leek. But I would like you to take care of this. Talk to this '_Harry_' and get as much information out of him as you can."

Hermione nodded curtly, slipping into her professional persona. If there was, indeed, a muggle leek within the ministry it would place them in a very dangerous position. And if the leek wasn't in the ministry then some civilian was breaking a number of Secrecy Laws. The damage control needed to cover something this big was not something Hermione wanted to contemplate at the moment.

"Would you like me to leave?" Snow asked curiously.

Hermione shoot her head, "That won't be necessary sir." She answered. Oman nodded and with a flick of his wand a magical screen appeared on a blank wall.

The computer they were using to communicate with muggle leaders was a genius combination of magic and muggle technology that Hermione had created the first few months of being an Unspeakable.

"Patch the boy in." Omar told the computer.

A few moments passed in silence before the screen flickered then transformed into a hologram of a short man with a mop of messy dark hair.

Hermione's breath caught and her stomach flipped but she forced the excitement down. This wasn't the first boy to have a physical resemblance to the boy-who-lived. Harry had been missing for more then five years; he was not coming back.

Then the boy looked up, and Hermione stopped breathing altogether. Those eyes. No one could duplicate those eyes. Urgently her gaze swept over the rest of the man, devouring every little detail. No, it couldn't be. This wasn't possible.

Harry was gone; and he wasn't coming back. Who did this man think he was? No one could replace Harry; no one had the right to _try._

Before Hermione had time to verbally flay him alive the figure spoke, "Hello Mione." All her rage disappeared with that softly spoken greeting.

"Harry?" She breathed, confusion, hurt, bubbling happiness-all welled inside her and she wasn't sure which emotion was the strongest. She felt her legs buckle, and she sank to the floor.

This reaction had obviously alarmed Harry, because he yelled out "Hermione!" He tried to rush to her side, but he wasn't really there, so there was nothing he could do.

Omar was there to help her up and set her down in a nearby chair, "Harry?" She whispered again, drinking in her best friend's image. Her vision was blurred with tears and she furiously whipped them away, "Where are you?" She snapped, "Where have you been? I've looked _everywhere_! Why didn't you _call me_?" She was screaming by the end of it and knew she sounded slightly hysterical, but she couldn't find it in her to care.

It was Harry. It was really Harry!

Harry bit his lip, smiling his familiar sheepish smile, "Well, it's a long story."

Hermione shot him a watery glare, "I don't care, Harry, where are you?" She was suddenly on her feet a brilliant idea flashing through her mind, "I'm coming to get you." She announced, suddenly desperate to see her all-but-brother in person, to touch him and make sure he was real.

Harry winced, causing Hermione to freeze and narrow her eyes at him. Why did he not want her to come get him? Why had he run away in the first place? Was he in some sort of trouble?

"You can't come get me, Hermione." At the flash of her she knew as reflected in her eyes he quickly continued, "It's not that I don't want to see you, I do, but you really can't come get me. And I can't come home either." Again he paused, biting his lip and looking hesitant, "You're not going to believe this, Mione, but I'm on Pandora."

There was a lengthy pause while Hermione's brain caught up with the man's words and she sank back into her seat, "Pandora." She said at last, nodding to herself, "Okay, alright. I'm surprisingly _not_ surprised to hear that."

Harry looked baffled by her reaction, "Why not?"

Hermione gave him another _look_, this one telling him just how stupid she thought that question to be, "Harry, I am no longer surprised by anything that happens to you. You attract trouble like a moth to the flame, and always wind up in the strangest situations."

"Hey!" Harry objected. When Hermione just stared at him he turned his face to the side, grumbling and pouting.

Hermione smiled fondly, "Alright Harry, tell me everything."

_**Pandora**_

_**~Harry~**_

Convincing Grace that Harry needed to contact someone on Earth was harder then the young wizard had expected. Apparently the crazy lady had decided (without consulting Harry or any of the other members of their team) that Harry would remain their 'little secret'.

Harry didn't think it was altogether fair of her to force him to pretend to be a girl for the next six years. He couldn't find it in him to put up much of a struggle, because, let's face it, the military division on Pandora was unlikely to be as understanding as the scientists had been.

And if there was one group of beings on Pandora that Harry wanted to avoid at all costs, it was the military. Especially a muggle one.

So Harry Potter was now Dr. Delilah Porter, and, Harry was dismayed to discover, Delilah was not important enough to make a call to Earth.

That had _not_ been what Harry had wanted to hear, but there was no changing the Dragon Lady's mind.

That left Harry (now Delilah) one viable option…breaking into the communications control room.

Yes, Harry was a genius.

Of course it wasn't exactly a piece of cake, but it wasn't a completely impossible mission.

Okay, so had he been a normal-everyday-muggle then he would have been either shot or arrested (he was leaning towards the shot scenario himself). But Harry was as far from being a normal-everyday-muggle as a person was capable of being.

Using a nifty little spell Hermione had created back in Hogwarts to 'trick' the camera to show only the last thing it had taped was harder then he had thought it would be. Oh, the spell itself wasn't the problem since it was a fairly simple, no Harry ran into trouble when he tried to cast the spell.

He had known, technically, that his magic was in his avatar body but he hadn't thought it would affect his use of it. He could still access his magic but it was like trying to eat chili through a straw and left him exhausted.

Harry ignored the feeling and forced another spell out through the 'straw', the sleep spell hit the group inside the room and the surrounding area and people started dropping like flies.

Once inside Harry realized that he had no idea how to work any of the devices in the room. With an irritated huff Harry turned to enervate one of the nerds slumped over the keyboards.

Harry settled himself on an empty stretch of table next to the man and waited patiently for the man to realize he had company.

As the man's eyes swept over the room, taking in his unconscious comrades, Harry found himself unusually amused with the situation. An impish grin dances on his lips and he started to kick his legs in a childish move.

Predictably the techs head snapped towards the wizard when he caught the movement. Harry's delighted grin stretched further as the other man jerked towards what Harry suspected was a security alarm.

"I wouldn't worry about that." Harry told the man cheerfully, watching as the tech froze at his voice, "It won't do you any good, really."

The man's comically large eyes weren't quite so funny anymore, Harry now felt like he had kicked a puppy. Frowning Harry hopped off the table, "I had no reason to hurt you or anyone else but I really need to make a call, but this." He gestured around the room vaguely, "is a little over my head. Now, like I said, I don't want to hurt anyone…" He left the sentence hanging in the air between them; but it was an empty threat.

The tech didn't seem to realize that as he scrambled to do Harry's bidding, and Harry wasn't about to let him in on that little detail. It wasn't like he was actually hurting anyone, just scaring him a bit.

Minutes later the screen was up and running and the tech had dialed Earth, thinking Harry was preoccupied the man made a break for the door.

Harry was in front of him before you could say 'Hogwarts'. "Ah ah ah, where do you think you are going?" He chided the man pleasantly. Harry watched as the man stumbled away from him, stuttering through and unintelligible replay. Harry smiled up at him sweetly (it truly was unfair that just about everyone was taller then him), and patted him on the cheek sympathetically, "I'm truly sorry, my friend, but I'm afraid I can't have you go snitching on me."

The man only had a moment to panic before Harry slide his hand into the man's hair and pushed another wave of magic through his hand; alleviating him and sending him to sleep in one go.

Harry caught the man's limp body, staggering momentarily under the weight, before setting him gently against the closest wall.

"He turned around just in time to see Hermione's form flicker into existence.

"Hello, Mione.' Harry managed, unexpectedly relieved to see her, even if she was so far away as to be a dream.

_**Tthptthptthptthptt**_

Harry hadn't had as much time to talk to Hermione as he would have liked. Unfortunately he was expected to join the team in the link room shortly. Goodbye was inevitable.

"I don't know if I'll be able to call you again." He told Hermione sorrowfully, "If I try this too often someone will get suspicious."

Hermione nodded, "I understand," a pause, "Just stay safe, Harry. That's all I can really ask."

Harry smiled at her, intentionally ignoring her tears and the echoing ache behind his own eyes, "I'll see you as soon as I can." He promised before the link dissolved.

Harry stood there for a long time after that, uncomfortably shaken by his strong sense of loss at the disconnection from Earth and his friends.

In the week he'd been on Pandora he had not felt such an all encompassing isolation. It was hitting him now, and it was hitting him hard.

Harry wanted to go home.

* * *

**_Okay, I know it's not as funny as the last one, but I needed to start building up the plot. Anyway, I've had a lot of questions regarding the slash of this story. And yes, it is going to be slash. But I kinda need your help. I have a poll on my profile to help with this story. Right now I have two directions I can take this story and I'm having a hard time picking._**

**_So, please Review, then go take the poll!_**

**_Star_**


	4. Attack of the Perverted Spider Monkey

**(Please note, this story is undergoing a name change, starting next chapter it will be titled Hau'Rii)**

_**Hau'Rii**_

_**Chapter 3: Attack of the Perverted Spider-Monkey, **_

_**And Other Potentially Dangerous Creatures**_

The first two weeks Harry was on Pandora was spent learning about the planet and what types of creatures and plants residing within the surrounding forest.

It felt, to Harry, like he was back at Hogwarts for first year again. Everything was new and exciting and it always amazed him how different Pandora was from Earth…how much _better_ it was.

The team (as Harry had begun referring to his group of human/Na'vi crossbreeds) spent more time in their avatar forms then their real bodies in an attempt to get used to operating them. Harry was still a bit on the clumsy side since he couldn't seem to coordinate his tail with the rest of his limbs. But he was working on it with a dedication he'd only ever shown in Quidditch.

When Harry asked why it was so important and why they hadn't gone outside the gates yet Grace had explained, in a voice one might use on a small child, "We don't need you dunderheads bumbling around in the wild like a bunch of drunken monkeys. It will be dangerous enough with you two idiots poking and prodding at any little thing that catches your attention."

Harry noted that Grace had not included Norm as one of the 'dunderheads'.

But Grace couldn't postpone her studies forever and she was already falling behind in her schedule so she could not stall their first venture any longer.

Jake, Norm, Grace, and, of course, Harry were ushered into an especially large helicopter and flown out of the base and into the depths of the tropical landscape.

It was an interesting experience for the young wizard, who had never ridden in a muggle helicopter before. It was exceptionally loud on his overly sensitive Na'vi ears, but Harry ignored that I favor of trying to look outside.

Jake was perched at the door, a heavy looking gun slung across his lap which Harry eyed petulantly.

Jake had attempted to teach Harry how to use a gun in the weeks they had spent adjusting. That venture had proved to be a disaster right from the start and resulted in Harry being banned from all forms of weaponry save a slender dagger that was tucked safely into his boot.

No one was exactly sure what had happened, but Harry had somehow managed to sever every hanging light in the room they had been using for target practice. All glass in the room, even the bullet proof windows, had been shattered and sparks had showered down on all spectators. All of this Harry accomplished with a single bullet that had, after causing its initial destruction, had doubled back on its 'instigator'.

Jake had let out an 'oh shit" before lunging at Harry and toppling both avatar's to the ground.

Upon standing the duo discovered the bullet lodged a good three inches into the wall. Directly behind where Jake had been standing.

Jake's tail had twitched before he'd snatched Harry's gun from his hands. The next thing Harry remembered was standing outside with the door securely bolted behind him.

He'd pouted non-stop for a day after the event before Grace had taken pity on him and volunteered to take him under her wing and teach him a bit of her science stuff.

Unfortunately Harry's attention span was smaller then a snitch and his magic had violent reactions to any objects the woman placed in his hands.

If anyone thought it suspicious that any electronic devices placed in Harry's care malfunctioned or, on the truly rare occasions, exploded, no one said anything.

So Harry had been given a pad of normal everyday paper and was told to record 'everything'. What 'everything' was no one had bothered clarifying and Harry suspected his assignment was more to keep him out of everyone's hair then anything else.

So when everyone else was working-be it target practice or science-Harry was left with his doodle pad.

Said doodle pad was tucked away in the light jacket he'd been given while he tried to lean over Jake to see the river stretched out below them.

The river was a vast silver ribbon lined with lush trees on either bank. Pandorian birds, a strange featherless creature with blue and purple marbled skin, cried at them for disturbing their flight. The one closest to the helicopter snapped at them a couple times before turning away and melting into the thick of the flock.

Harry watched the colorful creatures with a wide grin…until the river dropped out from under them in a huge falls. The helicopter driver dipped the machine, turning it on its side. Harry felt himself lifted from the security of the floor and would surely have toppled out of the muggle creation had Jake not latched his arms around Harry's middle and dragged him back down.

Harry's stomach flipped and he felt a strange squirming inside at the touch on his waist. Instantly Harry was back in his seat, heat burning his cheeks and luminous eyes cast anywhere but at his companions.

This feeling didn't last long and once he got his heart back under control he'd be back to climbing over Jake to try to see out the side of the copter. Until another gutsy move by the driver sent him tumbling towards the exit again and Jake's strong hands latched onto his waist to pull him back to safety again.

The funny feeling would return and he would retreat until it went away again. This seemed to amuse Jake and Norm, if the smirks sent his way was any indication.

Harry was still pouting when they piled out again. He hung back a little from the group with his arms crossed over his chest.

"We'll be working in pairs." Grace announced when she had everyone's attention, "Stick to your partner and try not to wander off." She instructed briskly, "Jake you're with Harry. Norm, you will be working with me. Now let's go." With a quick dismissal of any military men that accompanied the group, Grace gestured for them to be on their way.

Harry's sullen mood evaporated and he bounced over to Jake, a broad grin stretching across his face.

Jake returned it, fangs glinting in the sunlight giving him a strangely cat like look, especially with his luminous yellow eyes.

Norm and Grace moved through the foliage murmuring back and forth amongst themselves, sometimes in English and sometimes in Na'vi-either way Harry didn't understand one word of it.

Jake led the boy-who-lived a little ahead of their companions. Harry didn't mind, his long blue fingers flitting over any and all plant life they came across.

Harry was captivated, caught up in the mystical flora of Pandora. Everything was so vivid and colorful. Harry might even go so far as to say there were colors here that he'd never seen on Earth and many such colors defied all definition…even when trying to describe them to himself in his own mind.

By Merlin, this place was fantastic!

Not only did everything look different, but things felt odd too. Or were plants supposed to feel fuzzy while looking silky?

It seemed to Harry that all the natural laws he'd ever known existed had been turned on their heads.

Harry couldn't find it in him to care, especially when the serenity of the forest was disrupted with low gurgling sounds. The hair on the back of Harry's neck stood on end, his ears plastering themselves against his scull and he froze where he stood-his hand still outstretched.

The haunting sounds got louder and Harry couldn't suppress a shudder. He desperately wanted to move. All his Gryffindor bravery seemed to have abandoned him leaving him feeling vulnerable standing where he was-away from the man with the gun.

Even if he had managed to gain control of his rebellious limbs again he wouldn't have had time to retreat to his companions before the trees were covered in _things_.

They were ugly _things _too, despite their pretty colors. Lanky bodies with two too many arms that bent in odd places. They reminded him uncomfortably of spiders, despite their primate bone structure and bat-like faces.

Harry did not like them.

Harry also got the distinct impression that the creepy little things returned the sentiment.

The young wizard wasn't the only one startled by the abrupt entrance of the creatures. While Norm and Grace looked calm-if not outright amused- Jake had drawn his gun.

'_Good Jake_.' Harry thought to himself, still keeping one wary eye on the closest of the native intruders.

Laughter broke through the calls of the forest and Harry snapped his eyes to Grace, who was teasingly telling Jake that their little friends were "just tree lemurs."

Harry hadn't looked away for more then five seconds, but when he turned his gaze back to his tree-hugging guest Harry received a nasty shock.

The creature was in Harry's face, literally. Its wide creepy eyes were staring into him and its long skinny arms were stretched out around it among the branches, displaying its blue body in all its furless glory to Harry's poor virgin eyes.

Harry blinked once before screeching and making a mad dash for Jake.

Thin blue arms latched around one of Jake's firm biceps as Harry swung himself behind the big man/Na'vi.

Stunned silence met Harry's hysterical flight.

"Har-what?" Jake asked incoherently.

Luckily Harry didn't need much encouragement to explain.

One lanky arm pocked out from behind the marine and pointed at the offensive creature. "That-that evil, creepy, _perverted_ spider-monkey-thing_." _Harry's voice spat, still on a frightfully highoctave, "Just flashed me!"

Again the forest was filled with stunned silence as the avatar drivers processed just what their fourth member had just said.

The evil spider monkey stared at them with deceptively innocent eyes. Harry peeked out from under Jake's arm to glare at the creature that -Harry was sure- returned the look with a malicious grin of its own. Then the beast leapt back into the trees with one last creepy google-coo that echoed sinisterly in the silence.

Harry shuddered.

This seemed to be too much for his teammates.

It started with a snicker, from whom Harry was never able to decipher, before raising into howls of laughter.

A heavy arm draped itself over Harry's thin shoulders, drawing him out from behind the bigger avatar to sulk next to Jake. "It's not funny." Harry grumbled, only causing his friends to laugh harder, "I'll be scared for life, I'll have you know."

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Norm chanted teasingly, shaking his head back and forth in a mock sympathetic movement, "Just how old did you say you were again?"

Harry bristled at the insult, "Eighteen." He declared proudly. He had always hated being treated like a baby. Even Hermione and Ron had that particular bad habit, much to Harry's chagrin. It wasn't as if he had asked to be the youngest person in their year, and he certainly hadn't asked to be so unfairly small.

But despite his birthday and stature he was not a baby, and he resented being called (or treated like) one.

Unfortunately Harry's outburst threw his team into another bout of stunned silence.

"_Oh, really."_ Harry thought in irritation, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"You're practically a baby." Jake declared unreasonably. Harry glared up at him mutinously from under his arm. "Your parent's must be worried sick."

Harry tore himself away from the large Na'vi, "I am _not_ a baby." He spat vehemently "And I don't have parents. I've lived with my mother's sister since I was a small child." Harry scowled at the thought of the Dursley's. He hadn't been living them since he'd come of age a year…well, six years ago now, and he didn't think they would have cared about his disappearance. In fact he reckoned they had celebrated it like they had never celebrated his birthday.

"Besides, I'm not exactly 18 anymore, now am I?" He asked a touch bitterly. He'd effectively lost five years of his life, and this was the first time he'd truly thought about that. Hermione and Ron were long married by now, with a child and maybe more on the way. Ginny must be more then over him by now and likely married to someone else. And Teddy, sweet Teddy was almost old enough to attend Hogwarts.

It was a painful thought, he'd missed so much in his family's lives, and how much more would he lose while he was on Pandora before he could find a way home?

The team were watching him again, pity in their lemon hued eyes.

Harry's tail lashed behind him testily and his ears curled back, efficiently hiding in his wild ebony curls, "Let's just go." He growled, but no one seemed to have heard him. Rolling his eyes he turned his back on the small group, lashing his tail more harshly now, "I thought we were out here to do science stuff, not talk about little old me."

Grumbling to himself Harry stomped ahead of his companions. Behind his back the three other avatars smiled in amusement.

Harry's ire was quickly forgotten. He just couldn't stay upset with such splendor surrounding him.

Norm and Grace were soon lost in their science-herbology again, but Harry hadn't been concerned with them in the first place and that didn't change now.

Harry scrambled over tree roots and under large drooping branches tripping over a particularly ill placed root, before regaining his balance and deciding what plant he wanted to look at first. He stepped closer to examine one of the peacock plants, delighting in how it trembled under his touch. Harry gently trailed a finger over the feather-leaves, smiling at the ripple his touch left on the delicate material.

Curious about what else he could play with Harry darted around a particularly large tree and stopped in his tracks. Sun-bright eyes grew wide as he took in the pink spiral flowers growing in the small clearing. They were _huge_ with cloth like folds Harry thought resembled Hermione's Hogwarts school uniform skirt.

Jake came to a stop behind him, and Harry grinned at the taller Na'vi over his shoulder before bounding into the thick of the plants.

Jake followed at a more sedate pace, amused by the younger man's bouncy enthusiasm.

Harry turned in a tight circle, his eyes sweeping over every plant and his fingers just itching to touch. He settled on a particularly large one dead center of the cluster.

Experimentally Harry brushed the outermost ridge with the tip of one finger. The feather like touch was more then enough to draw forth a reaction, and a violent one at that.

One minute the bloom was stretched wide and welcoming the next the ground had opened up and _ate it_.

Harry, reasonably alarmed, jumped like a startled kitten and scrambled behind Jake again, using the larger warrior as a shield against attack…not that he'd do much good against the ground, but Harry figured the ground would have to eat the other avatar first and Jake was _very_ big. This should give Harry enough time to make his get away.

Yes, Harry's Slytherin side had been pulled to the fore since arriving on Pandora, but he didn't care. It wasn't like any of his friends were here to hold him to his Gryffindorish-ness. Besides, Pandora was a very dangerous place and he would ere on the side of caution for the time being, thanks.

When nothing happened, and both Jake and Harry remained safely standing on their own little patches of dirt, Harry peaked out to the side. He could feel Jake vibrating with suppressed laughter where Harry pressed a hand to his back.

Harry ignored him and deemed the clearing peaceful and still, and thus perfectly safe for Harry to continue his play.

So Harry did the only logical thing in such a situation. He touched another, and followed it down to where it disappeared.

As it turned out, the ground hadn't eaten the flower at all. The pale blossom had shrunk and spun itself into a small slit in a thick rope-like vine looping over the forest floor.

Intrigued now, Harry hopped over to another bud. He hovered in front of the large flower, smiling innocently at his guest before his smile spread and his lips peeled back in an evil toothy grin.

Then he spun around and touched the plant before dancing to touch another, and another, and another. His game came to a close when the plant had decided it had had enough of the crazy Na'vi girl and all the blooms disappeared in one sweeping movement around the startled couple.

Harry's trilling laughter died when he came face to hammer with the largest animal he'd come across while on this new planet.

The beast was large and had a thick grey skin; it seemed to be a crossbreed of a hammerhead shark and a rhino. Either way it did not look nice. And, more importantly, it was a lot bigger then Harry.

Apparently Harry wasn't the only one startled by the abrupt meeting as the giant flared it's brightly colored crest, trumpeting threateningly.

Harry was paralyzed, with shock, memories of trolls and hypogryphs flashing through his mind. Luckily for the young wizard Jake didn't seem to have the same problem. Strong fingers wrapped around Harry's upper arm and tugged him backwards, pushing him behind the taller Na'vi.

The creature was trumpeting and stomping it's feet in agitation, Jake's gun was not only in his hands but aimed at the large animal.

Harry couldn't help but think bullets wouldn't do much good against something that…well…big. It would be like trying to slay a dragon with a slingshot-that is to say, impossible.

Grace and Norm could be heard running towards them, but they skidded to a stop just short of the clearing, "Don't shoot!" Grace ordered from the tree line.

Harry shot her an incredulous look. Yes, he had just come to the conclusion that shooting it wouldn't do much good, but Jake could still scare the thing off, or at the very least, injure it.

"Don't shoot." She reiterated, "You'll only piss it off."

Harry turned wide, frightened eyes back to the creature, who was now swinging its head around aggressively, tearing at the terrain. Grass and clumps of dirt were flying everywhere and trees were upended from the ground roots dangling uselessly, before being tossed aside.

If possible Harry's eyes widened further and he could feel his heart pounding in his ears. Yeah, piss off…sure.

IT WAS A LITTLE TOO LATE FOR THAT.

Jake seemed unsure of what to do, his head whipping between Grace and the beast. Harry could feel his magic boiling under his skin, stinging his fingertips in its need to do something.

Harry reeled in all his excess magic and shoved it roughly back into his core before latching onto Jake's shirt from behind. Now was not the time to be experimenting with his magic. There was no telling how it would react to, not only the environment, but its new vessel as well.

Sensing Jake's uncertainty Grace continued talking, her voice cooling off and softening with each word she spoke in an attempt to sound reassuring-it wasn't helping, "Jake, that armor's too thick. Trust me. It's a territorial threat display." Uhuh, yeah, okay. That doesn't exactly _help._ "Don't run or he'll charge."

Don't run, _don't run_? Just what were they supposed to do now? Becoming a Potter-Pancake was not on Harry's to-do list, and he was fairly certain that would not be changing in the near future.

Jake seemed to be channeling similar thoughts because the next thing out of his mouth was, "So what do I do? Dance with it? And what am I supposed to do with Harry?"

Harry let out a half hysterical giggle. Yeah, that hadn't been funny at all.

"Just," Grace paused as if considering her words carefully, "hold your ground."

Harry thought it was a stupid bit off advice and contemplated letting a bit of his magic loose. But no, he really didn't want to chance blowing Jake up, somehow he didn't see the marine ever forgiving him for something like that.

Besides, with his luck his magic would only irritate the creature more, and as specified earlier…Harry had no wish to become a potter-pancake.

More stomping and trumpeting then Jake did something very stupid. Or maybe it was courageous. Either way it was a very Gryffindor thing to do and Harry wished he'd thought of it first.

Screaming at the top of one's lungs and charging a clearly agitated monster a good deal larger and heavier then oneself was something Harry was intimately familiar with.

Although, Harry thought he would have had a little more grace then to wave his arms around like a gorilla, but this was Jake. Obviously the man had a few screws loose. The random bouts of gibberish he was spouting off as he danced about only confirmed this thought for Harry.

"Yeah? Come on, what you got." Jake taunted as he pranced around like a Hufflepuff doped up on fairy dust. The mad man was doing some dance only he seemed to know the steps to. He'd move forward before randomly dancing to one side or the other, constantly moving-and still waving his weapon around in what Harry assumed was a threatening gesture. "Oh yeah, who's bad? That's right."

Harry thought Jake looked very Tarzan-like, posturing with a rhino like he did so every day. All he needed now was the loincloth.

Surprisingly Jake's crazy stunt seemed to be working. The giant's crest drooped and the creature shifted its weight nervously before it started backing away. This seemed to boost Jake's confidence, "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about bitch." He crowed, moving back towards where Harry was waiting. "That's right; get your punk ass back to mommy."

Although Harry was grateful to the man, he thought Jake might be taking things a bit far, but if it made Jake feel better, and then who was Harry to say anything?

Harry was feeling a little delirious with relief himself. His heart was still beating up a storm in his chest and there was a roaring in his ears reminiscent of a waterfall.

Jake continued his pointless commentary, but Harry was no longer paying him any attention. His bones seemed to have melted and he was trembling with relief. It had been a while since he had last stared death in the face. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, and something about Pandora made him feel exposed. The fact that his magic was more or less useless didn't help any either.

Harry let out a long breath, trying to calm his racing heart. The warm gusts of air on the back of his neck and rustling his hair went a long way to help calm his nerves too. The breeze was humid and on the warm side and it smelled a bit.

Harry paused; his nose tilted upwards as he delicately sniffed the air again. Was wind supposed to smell like rotten meat and sour milk?

A chill raced down Harry's spine, a spark of magic setting the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. Slowly, ever so slowly, Harry turned around.

His trembling had increased to outright shaking and he almost collapsed where he was from sheer shock.

"Jake?" He cried tentatively, his voice coming out more like a squeak then anything. Harry did not like the way this new predator was watching him, it had a look in its eye that practically screamed 'lunch'!

Harry briefly thought that this might be worse then being squished into a potter pancake. "Jake!" He cried again more loudly when it was obvious the man was still preoccupied with his presumed victory. Harry had a feeling that Jake had not been the one to scare off the rhino-hammer, after all.

No, when faced with this new monster Jake was nothing more then a glorified pussy cat. This large panther like creature had a sleek black coat that looked almost like snake skin in the dim light of the forest, and had the freakiest mouth Harry had ever set eyes on (it was even more disturbing then the giant squid's beak back at Hogwarts.

Jake still hadn't answered Harry, and he was starting to panic just a little. "Jake!" Something in Harry's voice must have caught Jake's attention because he finally cut off his little spiel, "What is it Har-" He was cut off by a deafening bellow from the panther-thing before it launched itself over their heads.

"Oh shit." Jake cursed, ducking. Both avatar drivers spun around to face the creature, neither wanting their backs to the obviously deadly animal.

"What about this one?" Jake demanded, gun at the ready again. Although Harry noticed he seemed a little more on edge now then he had with the rhino earlier. "Run? Don't run? What?"

"Run. Definitely run.' Came Grace's urgent reply.

Jake wasted no time. He spun on his heel, grabbed Harry's arm, and dragged the boy under the fallen tree the six legged panther had been perched on earlier.

Harry scrambled to keep up, dodging around trees and ducking through any opening his could find. Harry tripped over a root, breaking his and Jake's connection.

The predator was right on their heels, clawing its way through any obstacles in its path.

Jake paused long enough to drag Harry to his feet then they were off again.

Wood and other debris flew in ever direction as the creature tore its way through tree's, lunging after its escaping prey.

Harry dove into a small hole made by the roots of a tree. Jake following close behind.

It was a small space for one Na'vi body, and even though Harry wasn't very big it was a tight fit.

The beast wasn't about to give up though, and tried to follow them.

When it couldn't reach it roared it's frustration to the tree tops, and then tried for a different solution. Sharp claws invaded their small haven, followed up by snapping jaws.

Jake pushed Harry further behind him before firing at the thing.

Nothing happened unless you counted the creature's spike in anger. But Jake diligently kept firing until his gun was wrenched from his hands when the cat latched onto it and tore it away.

Seeing no other choice Jake pushed Harry out of their hiding place and back into the open.

Harry scrambled into a clearing and was halfway through it before he realized Jake wasn't behind him.

Worried Harry spun around.

The creature had Jake's pack in its jaws and was swinging the marine around like a rag doll.

Jake managed to undo the buckle and slip free but one of his arms got caught in the strap and he went flying through the air. He landed, heavily, on the ground several yards away.

The creature's attention turned from the pack onto Jake he minute he started moving again.

It pounced, landing over the marine and it was obvious Jake wouldn't make it.

So Harry picked up the nearest rock and threw it. Adrenaline was running high and he was so worried he didn't even try to check the bit of magic that unfurled from his core and twined around the rock, enhancing Harry's throw to the point that it actually hurt the panther.

A great pained roar split the air and a thick black tail lashed behind the beast. Ears laid back the predator turned its attention to Harry, baring its teeth at the young wizard. Harry felt the blood drain from his face, his tail and ears dropping in realization of what he had just done.

Shit. He was a bloody idiot! But his moment of insanity had given Jake enough of a distraction for him to start running again. The creature's eyes snapped back to his now moving prey and he hissed in irritation, but before he was able to pounce on the fleeing Na'vi another of Harry's rock-missiles connected with its side.

Deciding that he could take care of the running prey after he'd taken out the annoying insect taking shots at him, the predator focused all its considerable attention on the smaller form…namely Harry. The large beast pounced on its new game, grappling with its further most paws to latch onto any bit of Harry it could claim.

Harry wasn't about to get caught, though, and easily dodged the attack. Unfortunately he hadn't factored in the creature's two additional limbs and he felt hooked claws rip through the flesh on his right leg.

Harry ignored the tearing and pain as he followed Jake. When he finally spotted the other avatar driver Jake was standing on a cliff, looking desperately for another escape rout.

Even in his rushed state Harry knew they had no options left, and Jake must have been coming to the same conclusion before fate took the decision out of both their hands. A few yards from where Jake was standing Harry's injured leg gave out and sent him careening into Jake; sending them both over the edge of the cliff.

_**So, the pole has been closed and I have a clear view of just where I'm taking this story. And yes, before anyone asks, I do remember that Harry is a girl in avatar form…but he doesn't really think of himself as a girl, and it is in his point of view. **_

_**Thanks for reading and please:**_

_**Review!**_


	5. Lost Pup

_**Wow, so it's been a while, and while I'd like to blame school...I can't because this late update has more to do with the story getting to a hard part then anything else. This next chapter might be a bit late as well, due to that same factor. But then it should pick up again. Anyway, please, enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Oh, and I'd also like to point out that if you are reading this on a wide screen and all the paragraphs are a single line long...I suggest shrinking the window and viewing it the way the story was *meant* to be read. Just a thought.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Avatar...I just like to play with them a bit.**_

* * *

_**Hau'Rii**_

_**by Starflower-gem**_

_**Chapter 4: Lost Pup**_

**_Earth_**

**_Teddy Lupin_**

Teddy Lupin was a smart little boy. Mione said he got that from his dad, just like he got his magic hair from his mum. So it was not at all suprising that the cleaver child knew something was up with his guardian.

No, in fact, it was quite obvious to the little boy that something big had happened and he was determined to find out what.

Mione had been at work more often then usual lately, and when she was home she always had her nose in a book.

Now, Teddy didn't mind the reading, and he, himself, was fond of a good book or two every once in a while, but that had been before.

Before, when Hermione had paid attention to him, played with him.

He knew she wasn't doing it on purpose and whatever she was working on must be important; normally that wouldn't bother him. After all, he'd been living with Mione for four years now and he knew Hermione had a habit of getting a little caught up in things (mainly work or research).

What he did find interesting was the shouting match he'd heard her have with who he thought might be Ron Weasley.

Teddy had never met the man, not that he remembered anyway, but he did know that they had been a couple a loooong time ago-before Harry disappeared.

Surprisingly, Teddy did remember harry.

But that wasn't the point, the point was that Hermione had been in a big fight with that Weasley guy last night and she had been very upset afterwords. Teddy wasn't sure exactly what they had been talking about, but he had heard Harry's name being thrown around-a lot- and he knew that this new mystery of Mione's must have something to do with his missing godfather.

Teddy had decided, in true Gryffindor form, that whatever was going on he would definitely be a part of it. Especially if it meant getting Harry back and Mione to stop crying.

His plan for infiltration would be effective immediately. Starting tonight, he would begin keeping track of his guardians every move, so he too would be ready when the time came.

_**Pandora**_

_**Harry**_

Harry loved flying. In fact, his earliest memory -turned dream- consisted of cutting through England's star studded night sky on his godfather's giant motorcycle.

Harry was also a natural on a broom-something he'd been told repeatedly since starting Hogwarts at the wee age of 11- and loved the simple thrill of free-falling after a small speck of gold racing towards the emerald pitch.

It was this addiction to the freedom granted from a broom that led him to his-very successful- career in professional quidditch.

But this...this was no controlled dive from the seat of his extremely reliable firebolt. This was a terrifying plummet to his _DOOM._

His heart must have been left behind on that cliff because his stomach had taken up residence in it's sudden vacancy. His eyes were squeezed shut-a combination of rushing air and outright panic, to be sure- but his mouth somehow managed to hang open allowing for a terrified (and frightfully girly) shriek to escape his lips.

Then he was plunged into the icy waters of a conveniently placed river. Of course he wasn't thinking it was quite so convenient at the time, especially when his gasp at the unexpected change in temperature resulted in him inhaling dirty water instead of the life-giving air he was used to.

Everything was very confusing and he was continually buffeted against any and all rocks lounging along the riverbed. He was in all kinds of pain and the fact that he couldn't tell which way was up only heightened his overall panic.

He was just beginning to see spots when a strong hand latched onto his wrist and dragged him to the surface where he had a brief moment of sputtering before his lungs were fit to draw in the much-needed air.

Unfortunately it was only a momentary reprieve. The current was strong and Harry was already growing weak and sluggish with cold. His magic was going haywire, trying to keep him warm and breathing and he knew it would wait until he wasn't in immediate danger to try healing his ankle. But his magic wasn't used to the atmosphere or the body, and as much as it liked this new form it was draining away alarmingly fast

Jake fought to get them both to safety, Harry wasn't much help, but he was sure they were going to make it.

Until the current slammed them into a pile of driftwood and Harry was torn from the larger avatar's grasp.

With a desperate, frightened cry of "Jake!", Harry clawed at anything and everything in an attempt to slow his momentum long enough for Jake to reach him, but just as Harry felt the brush of his friend's fingers on his, he was swept out of reach. He quickly lost sight of the big Na'vi as the waves pulled him under again and he was forced to turn his attention to more important problems...like his once again burning need to breath.

Harry wasn't sure how long he fought the river before the current slowed and he was able to drag himself from the freezing water and onto the muddy sand of the bank.

He didn't move far before collapsing, gasping for breath and half sobbing as he trembled on the edge of the river.

Harry was exhausted; physically, emotionally, and magically exhausted, and all he really wanted to do was sleep.

He wasn't sure how long he remained lying there, and he didn't even think of moving before his breathing steadied and his pitiful sobs had calmed. He thought he might have even lost consciousness at one point because when he opened his eyes it was dark out and everything was glowing.

That was definitely not what he had been expecting, and he wasn't altogether sure it wasn't some sort of fever induced hallucination. Hallucination or not Harry was too drained to truly appreciate the exotic beauty of the display.

With a pained groan Harry pushed himself into a sitting position. He was still damp, his clothes were soaked through and torn almost past recognition. The cold garments weren't helping any to drive off the bone deep chill that had settled in.

With painstaking slowness he began divesting himself of clothes. It wouldn't do him any good to stay wrapped in the soggy cloth and it was likely inviting hypothermia (if he didn't already have it). He paused after taking off his shirt, cringing internally at the 'bra' Grace had forced him to wear while in this form. Why he had to where the godforsaken thing he hadn't a clue, it wasn't like he had all that much of a bust. In fact, if he wasn't missing a certain aspect down below Harry could almost convince himself that everything was _normal_.

Sighing he turned his mind back to his predicament when his leg gave an insistently painful throb.

He used his shirt to wipe the blood and dirt from his injured leg, wincing at the torn flesh and throbbing pain that accompanied the wound.

With a heavy sigh the young Na'vi stumbled to her feet and staggered towards the waiting forest. He needed to find someplace safe and preferably warm to rest. Hopefully Jake would find him before too long and take him back to base.

He was coughing by the time he reached the trees and he collapsed against the nearest one when the world started tilting alarmingly around him.

With a soft moan he closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing. It was difficult to ignore the pulsating pain in his leg and the mounting headache making itself known. He was hot even as he shivered from the cold.

He couldn't stay there for long. He needed to find someplace to hide. His mind was foggy but he knew it would be dangerous to sit out in the open like this, especially with the scent of fresh blood in the air. There was no telling what other animals might be out there just waiting to get a taste of him.

_**Jake**_

Watching his young friend be swallowed by the river was one of the more painful moments of the ex-marine's life. He wanted nothing more then to dive in after the boy-turned girl, but he knew that wasn't a very reasonable thing to do.

Tearing his eyes away from the spot Harry had disappeared, Jake dragged his sorry carcass out of the muddy water and onto dry land. He didn't go far from the river, stopping at the nearest tree, he leaned against it, resting his forehead against the rough bark.

Closing his eyes he thought about what to do.

Sure, they boy was a weird little brat, but Jake had become inexplicably fond of the guy. He couldn't just leave him out there. Besides, Jake owed Harry his life; if it wasn't for him Jake would be monster chow by now.

Growling in frustration Jake lashed out, pounding his fist against the tree supporting him.

It didn't help much, and now his hand stung.

Slinging himself away from the tree he turned to watch the raging falls for a moment as he thought. There wasn't much to think about. He had to find Harry, and the best way to do that would be to follow the river and hope the smaller Na'vi washed up somewhere along the way.

He would find him, Jake swore to himself, and harry would be fine.

That decided, Jake spun around and started down the bank, keeping a sharp eye on the rushing water.

It wasn't long until he realized he would need to change tactics. The water was obviously moving too fast for him to catch up to his small friend very quickly and sunlight was fading fast.

Bearing his teeth at the sky, Jake headed towards the trees. Moments later he froze, ears twitching back as his heart rate sped up.

He paused for a moment, scanning the treeline for any signs of life, ears perked as he strained to hear. He thought at first it had been Harry calling out to him or trying in some small way to draw his attention, but when nothing further happened he brushed it off as his imagination and continued his scanning of the churning water.

Moments later he froze again, the tiny pink hairs at the end of his braid curling and his hackles rising. His ears flattened to his skull and his tail twisted close to his body.

Something was watching him; hunting him.

Jake swallowed thickly, his mind racing as his eyes scanned his surroundings for threats. Nothing stuck out, but he wasn't in a position to take such things for granted. He was on a strange planet, separated from his group with no way of defending himself. His first thoughts should have been on locating a weapon, he shouldn't have let his concern for the younger man overpower that first rule. He would be no good to Harry if he were dead.

Finding Harry would just have to wait.

Ears pressed flat in irritation, as well as unease, Jake continued his trek into the forest skirting the river. He made sure not to wander in too deep, keeping one eye on the river and one eye open for possible weapons.

It didn't take him very long to find a reasonably sturdy candidate-even weight distribution and the beginnings of a point on one end. He took a moment to begin stripping the wood clean of imperfections before zeroing in on the tip.

He made quick work of it, and soon had himself a crude, but undeniably pointy-ended, spear.

Once again suitably armed, Jake straightened to his considerable height and glanced around the surrounding trees once more.

The feeling of being watched remained, just as cool and impersonal as before with just a touch of hostility. It made his teeth tingle and the hairs on the tip of his tail to bristle uncomfortably. Shaking his head in what could possibly be considered a physical attempt to dislodge those disturbing thoughts, Jake redoubled his search for Harry.

Hours passed and the sun relinquished his throne in the sky yet still there was no sign of Harry.

Long slinking shadows crawl over the ground to tickle the black pit that was once a bright river. And Jake had once again put his search on hold. A new threat had made itself known with the sinking of the sun.

Something was hunting him. It felt different from the earlier cold impersonal eyes tracking him, and he had spotted flashes of sleek forms gliding among the trees and glinting iridescent orbs glaring hungrily from out of the darkness. Yowls and yips rent the air from all around making him jump and twist as he tried to see what was stalking him.

Straining his eyes in the darkness he couldn't see anything. Cursing he striped off his shirt, which was mostly dry by this point, and flipped his spear point down. A few quick strokes and the blunt end of the stick was swathed with the remnants of Jake's shirt, which he then proceeded to dip into a thick stinky sap leaking down the trunk of a nearby tree.

Fishing through his survival kit revealed a small stash of water proof matches which he quickly set to work. Sending up a silent thanks to whatever God was listening Jake lights the torch, extraordinarily pleased when it lights like a marshmallow over a campfire.

Nothing moves, only the irradically dancing shadows, and Jake slowly starts creeping through the trees, his eyes scanning the surrounding foliage.

There was something there, slinking alongside him just outside of the range of his torch light. A flash of glowing green eyes jerks Jake's attention to his other side and a rustling has him scanning the branches above his head with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

These creatures couldn't be in the trees too…could they? No, surely not.

Glinting green eyes and a cry not unlike mocking laughter rose in air as if in answer to his silent question, even as a sleek form dropped out of the tree directly above him.

Cursing Jake catches it on his stick, it's jaws snapping inches from his face and putrid breath fanning over his skin. Small, clawed back paws dug into his chest and sides as it fought to overpower him.

Jake's face scrunches up in disgust, his teeth flashing in the flickering light of the torch. He mustered his strength and wrenched his spear to the side, sending the wolf-ish creature back into the possessive shadows it had come from; a thin trail of his blood arching in the air behind it as he ripped it away from him.

Jake didn't wait a second longer, he took off through the trees, brushing his torch in front of him to warn off any of the beasts. It kept his way in front of him fairly clear, but it wasn't any help for the fangs nipping at his heels or the claws grappling at his feet.

Outrunning these monstrous hounds through unfamiliar terrain in the dark was not one of Jake's better moments. He couldn't see more then three feet in front of him at any given moment and had no idea how many of these creatures were after him. To be perfectly honest Jake wasn't at all sure he even knew how to fight the things.

For all he knew they had some sort of impenetrable skin and there was no telling what kind of poisons resided in their claws and/or teeth.

All in all, this was a _very _ bad situation, and getting worse by the minute. The very forest seems to be against him, running him up against the steep bank of a small stream. And steep it was, all Jake could really see was the glint of black liquid at an indeterminable distance below.

Jake had only one option, cross.

He did so by way of a conveniently fallen log stretching out over the yawning crevice, hopefully this would also slow his pursuers down.

He should have known better.

Upon reaching the other side Jake came to a sudden halt, his eyes sweeping over the sea of glinting green spheres laughing at him in the darkness.

Retreating wasn't an option he quickly discovered, since the log was now overrun by the grinning creatures.

They stalk forward slowly, the ones on the land in front of him weaving around and brushing against each other; a pack.

Jake now had a _very _good view of the creatures...and he wished he didn't. They were like something from out of a nightmare and had he been from the magical world he might have likened them to the thestrals.

They were hound like, as he had suspected earlier, with six long legs and strange hand-like paws. Long black teeth were set in a gaping, snarling maw of white gums, and their hard shining black skin was stretched over an emancipated skeletal frame.

There were too many of them and Jake doubted he would be coming out of this uninjured, if he managed to survive at all.

Then again, it wasn't just his life hanging in the balance on this; Harry was still out there, lost and alone and it was his job to get him to safety.

Baring his teeth in what was quickly becoming a habitual reaction, Jake snarled at the creatures surrounding him, "Come on, I don't the time to waste on you, so let's get this done already."

The creatures seemed to take this to heart, one brave soul breaking free of the pack and launching towards him in a blur of shadow.

Jake pivots, his spear coming up to hit the creature in the gut, tossing it to the side as he had with the first one.

This seemed to trigger another attack, this one from his left and slightly behind him now.

Jake's tail lashes through the air as he spins around, his torch arching through the air to clonk this one over the head and sending it into the hard packed earth.

Two more break rank and make their move and that seemed to be some sort of cue as all of a sudden he was swarmed by the creatures, teeth gnashing at his wrist as one take's a hold of the spear in it's teeth, trying to cut him off from his weapon.

Jake dug his elbow into one of the hounds going after his neck from behind, and ducked under another monster flying at his face

Teeth sank into his arms, legs and shoulder and claws tear into his sides painfully. The creatures don't stay within reach long, taking their blood out of him before retreating to let another body through for their turn.

It was over, he was sure of it, there were just too many of them, and he all he had was a primitive spear/torch and his knife. There was no possible way he could survive this attack; he was dog chow...which was rather ironic and something he never thought he'd say since the k-9 species had long since died out back on earth.

Then a miracle happened. Well, not a miracle, per say, it was actually an arrow. It came out of nowhere, lodging itself in the wolf currently trying for a second (or was it on to thirds by now) helping of Jake's bloody side.

Jake stares at the dead wolf for a moment, not quite comprehending what had just happened, then raised his eyes just in time to see the vision appear. She dropped into the clearing like an avenging angel, all long limbs and fiery eyes set in a stony, but beautiful face-for a blue skinned alien, Jake was quick to remind himself-.

She moved like a panther, with a fluid predatory grace and an uncanny skill and accuracy. She felled two more of the hounds with her arrows before leaping headlong into battle, pulling a long knife out of Heavens knew where.

All Jake could do was stand there and gape in stunned silence, eyes tracking this stunning creature as she danced through the torchlight slaying all that came in her path.

He was brought out of his staring when one of the hounds turned on him again. He really should have seen that coming, but, really, who could blame him for being a little...distracted...at the moment.

Keeping half his attention on the girl, and the other half on the actual fight was not something he was used to doing, and try as he might he just couldn't bring himself to completely immerse himself in the fight. His eyes kept seeking out the exquisite amazon fighting along side him.

A long wail rent the air followed by several low snarls as the pack slunk back into the shadows, tails tucked firmly between their legs and sending hateful glares at the Na'vi and Jake over their bony little shoulders.

The blue woman chases after the retreating hounds a few paces, yelling back at them through the darkness. Jake watches breathless as she stands listening to the beasts fading yelps before turning around.

Jake let's his eyes trail over her body as she moves towards him, her exotic features displayed in harsh lines by the flickering light of the torch. Her body was long and thin, and the play of light and shadows cast enchanting designs on her dark skin.

Moments later and said light was gone and Jake was left gaping at her silhouette completely baffled, "No wait..." He heard his own voice say, as if his late protest could really effect her resolve to put out the flames. It obviously didn't and he dove forward to try to salvage the torch only to pause and blink, realizing he could still see.

More then that, the entire night seemed to have come alive with the extinguishing of the light. It was like magic, everything was glowing and he could practically hear the hum of contentment spreading through the forest leaves as they ignite in a brilliant display of blue and green designs.

Jake bends down slowly, drawing his spear from what had seemed like a deep chasm just moments before, but now was a gentle stream lapping at his toes like a playful puppy.

It was beautiful, and he had almost missed it.

Soft whimpering from behind him pulls him back around to face his rescuer. She was knelt in the dirt next to one of the dying wolves, one hand was hovering over the creature as if she wanted to pet the thing but was hesitant to cause it more pain.

Jake could hear her speaking softly as she pulled her knife from it's chest, and drew it across the thing's throat, cutting it off mid-cry.

She stays a moment longer before moving on to another fallen animal, Jake following uncertainly. He wants to thank her, it was only right since she saved him, but would she even understand him?

He doubted it, but that wasn't about to stop him. "Look," He started, keeping his voice soft so as not to startle her, "um, I know you probably don't understand this, but...thanks."

He paused to look at her face, her eyes were closed as she leaned over another dying beast, "Thank you." He persisted, despite her incomprehension, "I owe you."

She didn't seem to hear him, moving onto another of the hell-hounds, Jake followed her eyes to the thing. He felt his ears flick back and quickly looked away, that animal didn't look nearly so bad in this new surreal light, in fact it looked kinda small...

He shook his head lightly and started talking again, more to himself this time then anything, "I would have been screwed if you hadn't come along, those little things pack quite the punch-" He cut off when she rises and walks off without so much as looking at Jake.

Jake stands looking around uncertainly, running a hand through his hair in agitation. As much as this girl intrigued him, he had to find Harry. That was his first priority, so, turning in the completely opposite direction she'd headed, he renewed his search, a little more weary of what else could pop out at him from the darkness. "Harry!" He yelled, wondering if he should be calling out at all, but unsure how else he was supposed to locate the boy.

He continued on in this fashion for a while before he got the feeling of eyes on him again, and he froze, glancing around as his ears flicked nervously.

He stumbled back as the girl from before dropped in front of him out of the trees above where she had obviously been keeping an eye on him.

"Whoa." He murmured, caught off guard by her abrupt reappearance. She was leaning towards him, her face uncomfortably close to his own. Jake's chin was tilted up and away from her as he looked down into her large inquisitive golden eyes.

When she doesn't say anything, just continues looking, he shifts uncomfortably, "Can-Can I help you?" And wasn't that the stupidest thing he'd ever said.

Her eyes narrowed, telling him she thought so as well, "What you do in forest? Why you here?" Her tone was sharp and accusatory.

Jake sighed and stepped away from her, for someone so skinny she was a little intimidating, "It's not like I want to be here. We got lost, separated from our group."

This wasn't the answer she was looking for, and she looked around in confusion, "We? There is only you, stomping through trees, make problems." She gestured behind him angrily, "They did not need to die." That was hissed at him, and he found himself staring at alarmingly pointy teeth.

Problems. Yeah, those wolves definitely counted as a problem, but it was hardly his fault. He told her so, "Look, they attacked me. How does that make me the bad guy?"

She hissed at him, "You are like a baby, making noise, don't know what to do. You should not come here, all of you! You only come and make problems. Only."

Jake steps away from her slowly, any other day he might have challenged her on that, but he really couldn't waste time on this, he'd wasted enough already. He really hoped Harry was alright.

"Look, I'm sorry alright. I didn't mean to cause you trouble, but I have to look for my friend." Her ears perked up at this and she looked at him curiously now.

"Friend?"

"Yes h-she," He corrected himself at the last minute, "got swept down the river earlier this morning."

The alien's eyes flicked in the direction the river was, her tail twitching behind her, "She lost?"

Jake sighed, "Yes, we were being chased by one of those giant black..." He floundered, unsure what to call that thing, "cat," He finally settled on, "it chased us over a cliff and we got separated there."

He paused, debating with himself for a moment, did he really want to ask for help? It was the reasonable thing to do, she would know the forest. If anyone could find Harry, it was her.

"Would, would you help me?" She took a step back, her ears arching back to lay against her skull, she was going to say no. "Please, she's still so young, and she doesn't have any protection. I don't even know if she made it out of the river or not. Please, help me." He hated begging, but if it helped him find Harry then he would do it.

At that moment a strange floating...bug...drifted towards him and tried to land on his arm. He batted at it in irritation, his attention still focused on the girl. The stupid thing wouldn't take no for an answer, though, and tried to land on him again.

So he swatted at it a second time, only to have his hand snatched up by the girl. Jake froze, staring at their connected hands. He didn't stare long because another of the annoying bugs came out of nowhere and tried to land on his other arm. Jake tried to brush it off with his other hand, only to have the girl capture that one as well, making a shushing sound at him.

Jake gave her a dirty look, but remained obediently still. More of the strange white feathery bugs floated towards him and the girl released his hand and stepped away, her golden eyes wide with what looked like awe.

Jake thought he might have missed something, and glanced down at his arms. While he'd been caught up in staring at the exotic beauty the insects had amassed until all you could see of Jake's upper torso was a great wall of white fluff with hints of indigo peaking through.

Now Jake was a little afraid to move, unsure of what would happen if he disturbed the creatures. Were they poisonous? If so being stung or bitten by so many could be potentially fatal.

He wasn't willing to risk it, and so, stood perfectly still hoping they would grow bored with him and go away.

What felt like hours later a light breeze dusted through the forest and, just like that, the insects were gone; swept away in a feathery cloud of white.

Jake turned around to watch, his earlier trepidation replaced by an awe suspiciously similar to that of the native girl's.

They stood like that for a long moment, Jake watching the dispersing cloud and the Na'vi watching Jake.

"What were those things?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder to look at her.

"Atchirina." The woman answered, her voice gentle, almost reverent, "It is sign. From Eywa."

At this Jake turned completely around to face her. He still had no idea what an Atchirina was, much less an Eywa, but he did know what a sign was. "So you'll help me find Harry?" He asked hopefully. His search would go much quicker with someone like her on his side.

The girl continued to watch him with impossibly wide lemon hued eyes before she nodded her head slowly, once. Jake beamed at her, "Thank you." He gushed, relief evident in his voice, "I'm Jake Sully." He introduced, silently hoping she'd reciprocate.

She didn't.

She continued to stare at him for a long moment, her expression blank, before turning and disappearing into the thick of the forest, calling out a "Come Shzaksoolie." over her shoulder.

As they walked- Jake stumbling along behind the elegant prowl of his Na'vi guide- the young man described what had happened to the best of his ability. He assumed, at first, that she was taking him back to the river so they could pick up Harry's trail.

It was soon evident that this was not the case, instead she was leading him deeper into the forest, away from where Harry was sure to be waiting.

"Hey," He called, slightly upset as he grabbed the native's arm, pulling her to a stop. "Where are we going? There's no way Harry could have made it this far from the river."

The blue skinned woman bared a fang at him in irritation, wrenching her arm from his grasp, "Forest very big. Hunter camp near, they help."

This made sense, and, in Jake's opinion, the more the merrier. So he let her go, following silently now, or as silently as his bumbling feet would Carry him.

That thought brought a happy smile to his lips, and an excited tingle racing down his spine (something that happened every time he thought about walking on his own). He didn't say anything else for the rest of the hike, his thoughts turning internal. _'Soon,'_ he promised himself, 'We'll find Harry soon.'

* * *

_**Okay, one thing I'd like to get out of the way real quick, I know Atchirina are seeds, not insects, but Jake doesn't know that, and that is what matters. **_

**_So, tell me what you think, I love all your reviews and look forward to every single one. _**

**_Oh, and next chapter is where it get's real fun...Tsu'tey joins our little circus. _**

**_Review!_**


End file.
